1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soap manufacturing and, more particularly to bar soap manufacturing.
2. Prior Art
A well recognized disadvantage of cake soap or bar soap is the deterioration which the soap undergoes when it is left in the soap dish. This deterioration is, of course, accounted for due to the water which remains on the bar of soap after use and which settles to the bottom of the soap dish remaining in contact with the bar or cake of soap. Numerous attempts have been made to reduce or eliminate this deterioration and, for the most part, have involved devices to elevate the soap above the bottom of the soap dish such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 680,052, or various forms of soap holders which prevent the bottom of the soap from coming into contact with the water residue in the soap dish. Such soap holders can be formed attached to the soap bar as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 702,531, or formed as separate devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,842, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,096.
Other forms of soap cake holders or bases are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,221,939 and 2,603,032.
A common disadvantage of the prior soap holders is that they are expensive, cumbersome and, as the bar of soap decreases in size, prone to becoming detached from the soap bar.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide an improved soap bar or cake in which a water resistent base of inexpensive material is permanently affixed to the bar of soap at the time of manufacture.